Safety and control systems for vehicle wheelchair lifts are known, and have been employed to ensure the well-being of wheelchair lift users. Safety systems for wheelchair lifts have been proposed that include numerous mechanical, electrical, or electromechanical sensing systems. However, existing sensing systems can be costly and/or difficult to implement. Moreover, current mechanical systems can be hard to adjust and can be time consuming to manufacture.